I'm No Good
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: For once, Zexion sincerely wished he could have a day all to himself. But, living in the Organization, that's not going to happen. Demyx, being his bubbly self, wants simply to get involved.


_Hello! Thanks for reading, and I just wanted to say I made this for a friend of mine who likes yaoi (yes, I know it's not yaoi, it's just a friendship)._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. _

"Hey Zexion!" a voice called down the hallway. The Cloaked Schemer stopped abruptly and gave an inward sigh. He knew what was coming. Well, not exactly, but he did get the gist. If the smallish blonde running after him ever called him by his full name, it meant he wanted something. Zexion turned around crossed his arms in front of his chest, a sure signal to the blonde that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Thanks for waiting!" But of course, Demyx wasn't he brightest bulb in the castle. "I swear, this castle is so big! I've been running around this castle for literally hours trying to find you!" The Melodious Nocturne breathed in heavily as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving. "I wanted to ask you something!" Okay… so he was a burnt out bulb.

"You, my fine mohawked friend, need to read into things a little more," Zexion sighed in his monotone voice. Demyx cocked his head in confusion.

"Read into things a little more? Like, read bigger books?" He scratched the side of his head. The one with the higher IQ rubbed his temples, a migraine growing.

"No, that's not what I mean Demyx," he growled. Demyx shrugged innocently.

"Oh well. Anywho… do you have any plans today?" He ran all of his words together so he sounded drunk. And even though Zexion was smart, he couldn't get all of that on his first try.

"What was that again?" Zexion asked, shaking his head and adjusting his feet so he was standing slightly like a girl. Demyx sighed and put his hands distractedly in his pockets.

"I asked if you had any plans today," he repeated. The black-headed boy cocked an eyebrow.

"No… why?" Demyx looked at him with his clear blue eyes.

"I was bored. I mean… Marluxia's too busy messing with his garden and bigoneas to play with me. I'm not even going to ask Larxene, I mean, my face is way to pretty to be messed up." Zexion rolled his eyes. "Axel dragged Roxas to Six Flags, saying that he was going to do something about his fear of heights. Not even going to ask. Saix is busy acting like he doesn't care and Luxord said he'd play with me if I bet my soul on a game of Blackjack. You can guess how that turned out. I asked Vexen and he started lecturing me. As for Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Xemnas… they're no fun. Please, Zexy, please… play with me!" Demyx went down on his knees, put his hands up in mock prayer and begged. Zexion felt a vein pulse on his neck.

"Say… my… name…" he growled. Demyx opened his eyes and looked up at 'Zexy' in confusion.

"Eh?" he asked. Zexion grabbed Demyx's jacket and pulled him up.

"Say my name!" he said, shaking him back and forth. Demyx managed to say something.

"Zexy?"

"No!" Zexion shook even harder.

"Fine! Zexion!" he shouted. Zexion dropped the blonde suddenly and turned around. His footsteps made hardly a sound as he walked down the hallway.

"Well, come on! If we're going somewhere we should go." Zexion honestly couldn't believe he was saying what he was. The boy he had just agreed to 'play' could be very annoying sometimes. He blew absently at his long bangs, watching them fly up and then land on his face. Zexion did have to admit that sometimes, the blonde was fun to be around.

"But I don't do fun."

'Why,' you might ask, 'does Zexion not do fun?' That's what Demyx wanted to know.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Demyx asked as innocently as he could, skipping a couple of steps to catch up to the taller, more limber Zexion. He sniffed and didn't even slow down.

"I was just mumbling aloud," he muttered. Demyx couldn't hide his scowl at the way his friend always holed himself up.

"Okay then, why don't you do fun?" He asked, still trying to probe answers out of the closed book. A sigh erupted from the towering nobody.

"That's not what I said."

"Then what did you say?" For the first time since he had met his pale complexioned friend, he seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he was able to choke something out.

"I… uh… said…" his head shook slightly, causing his bushy hair to sway around. "It's none of your business." Demyx huffed and put his hands behind his head in defeat.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me, then I get to pick where we eat lunch," he said cheekily. Demyx opened one of his eyes and looked at his companion. He was somewhat pleased to see a look of uncertainty on his face. _Oh Zexy… poor, poor Zexy… you have no idea what you're in for._

"And where exactly are we eating?" he asked carefully. Demyx winked at him, and he noticed that Zexion swallowed a lump in his throat. The blonde sped up his step and pulled ahead of his companion. "Demyx?" he sped up even more. "Demyx!" he burst into a run. Demyx turned his head and saw Zexion run after him. "DEMYX!"

"Oh… my… gosh… where do you get these places? Do you think them up on occasion?" Zexion asked, staring around the restaurant in disgust. Demyx grinned up at him, his happiness practically flooding out his ears.

"No silly, do you think I could think up something this totally awesome?" he asked. Zexion gave him 'the look'.

"No… you could think up much worse," he glared down at the little toddler who ran into his leg, scaring the poor thing to tears. Demyx watched the little kid run up to a man in a mole costume and point at us. The blonde swallowed and grabbed Zexion's arm, dragging him to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Zexion managed to ask. Demyx looked nervously over his shoulder.

"There's only one rule here… and it's the most important rule in the history of rules…"

"There's a history?"

"And that rule is… don't make the mole mad." Demyx said it with fear in his voice, causing Zexion to actually believe him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Zexion muttered, putting his head in his hands. Demyx grinned like the monkey he knew he was.

"Just order… the nice little kitty is waiting," the waiter dressed up as a pink cat sighed.

"Oh fine… I want the… Piggy Pal Platter," he said it so quietly that no one could hear. Demyx leaned across the table and cupped his ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Zexion glared at him.

"I want the Piggy Pal Platter!" he shouted, causing a lull in the conversation around the restaurant. And, even though Zexion wasn't sure, he thought he could hear the snicker of the person in the cat costume.

"Is that really what you want?" the cat-impersonator asked, trying to (obviously) get a rise out of him. Zexion raised an eyebrow and settled back in his chair.

"No, you lifeless person. What I'd really like is the Piggy Pal on a platter with a papaya in its piehole!" he sniffed. With all of the accomplishment that he could muster, Zexion watched the cat turn tentatively to Demyx.

"What would you-" Demyx cut in, giving the waiter a small push.

"I'll have the CCC, now go!" he said. The cat tripped away, leaving the two Nobodies to 'enjoy' each other's company.

"CCC?" Zexion asked. Demyx grinned.

"Creative Camel Cache."

"Creative Camel Cache?"

"Is there an echo?" Demyx laughed sarcastically. "But really, it's more like Caramel Colored Cholesterol! As for the PPP… you don't want to know." Zexion felt his breakfast do a flip as the words 'pasty', 'pimple', and 'puss' came to mind. _Why did I have to read that dictionary?_

"So… what do you think?" Demyx asked, pointing around the restaurant. Zexion looked around for the first time and was simply appalled.

"Where are we? Kiddy Heaven or Adult purgatory?" he gasped, looking around at the arcade games and dance machines and guitar imitation machines. Demyx grinned.

"I'd say, Adult Heaven!" Demyx let out a savage chuckle which creeped out Zexion. "OH, you ain't seen nothing… yet," to anyone, it sounded like a threat. But coming from Demyx, it sounded like a promise. The blonde mohawk stood and walked over to one of the random guitar imitation machines and watched the people fail miserably. When they were done, Demyx pushed them aside and in a flash of blue, produced his sitar.

"Move over, kiddies! The rocker's in the house!" and he burst into a long, hard, and very complicated guitar solo. Zexion felt like killing himself with a knife… a dull one… in fact, a very dull butter knife. Then, he realized something totally odd.

"I didn't know you could play that on a banjo!" Zexion shouted, somewhat curious. Demyx's solo came to a screeching stop as he glared at his pale friend.

"It's not a 'banjo'!" he sniffed. "It's a sitar." Zexion rolled his eyes and felt his inch of humor begin to boil.

"Fine, it's a guitar," Zexion said, raising a single eyebrow. He never imagined that Demyx would be passionate. Let alone about a 'sitar'.

Demyx let out a feral growl, "no… sitar. Si-tar. Repeat after me. Si…" he waited for Zexion to answer. "I can't hear you."

"Si…"

"…Tar."

"…Tar," Zexion felt totally embarrassed. Demyx gave a smug nod.

"Correct." And he went right back into his solo. Zexion watched Demyx's solo with concealed interest and when he was finished, complimented him.

"Very nice." It was a compliment, as true to the word as possible, but it came out blunt.

"Gee thanks," Demyx rolled his eyes. He perked up. "So, what can you do well?"

"Wha?" Zexion asked, taken aback by that sudden question. Demyx laughed and waved his arm around the room like Vanna White.

"What are you good at? You've got to be good at something! C'mon, let your hair down!" he thought about if for a moment. "Well, as much hair as you can!" He sent a practiced eye over the games, and suddenly, an evil glint lit up his blue eyes. A chill ran up Zexion's spine.

"Oh… I know…"

"No." Zexion uttered stubbornly. Demyx stopped pushing and stuck out his lower lip. _C'mon, if I can make a fool out of myself, you can at least make a jester out of yourself!_

"Please, Zexy?" he whined. "What'll it take to get you up there?" Zexion didn't even waste a second.

"You jumping off a cliff?" he suggested, somewhat hopeful. Demyx sighed and gave a sudden push, causing Zexion to trip and land on the dance simulator. Before the Cloaked Schemer could react, Demyx stuck in a quarter, pressed the buttons (set the game to expert, just so you know), and stepped back. The Melodious Nocturne just figured it was on impulse, but Zexion began to dance. He moved in a flurry and hit all the steps. When he was done, he threw his arms up and turned to glare at Demyx.

"You will pay with your eternal soul." _Sure, sure, just keep blowing, big bad wolf, but you know you had fun._ Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm and dragged him off the dance machine and guided him through the crowd and back to the table where their food was waiting.

"So, bon appetite!" Demyx smiled, sitting down in front of his meal. Zexion sat down without a word and began eating. "Hey, Zexy?" Zexion stopped eating to look up at the blonde. "Why did you say you didn't do fun earlier?"

Zexion stopped eating and stared at him for a moment, almost as though he didn't have an answer. "It's a long story…"

"I've got all the time in the world. What am I going to do… die?"

Zexion gave a half-chuckle, half-grunt. "No. I don't think you will. The reason I never 'did' fun, or even smiled much for that matter, was because I was no good at it." Demyx didn't utter a word and waited for the continuation. _How could you be no good at having fun? _"When I was young, I would try to have fun with my friends, but it always turned out wrong. I would never play right, or the rules would just be too complicated. So one day, I decided to just sit down and study the rules of the game. I read and talked to as many people as I could. Encased in a circle of books, I never left. I felt like I had found a real calling, so I soon forgot about 'fun' and 'games'." Demyx felt his heart drop in pity for his friend.

"Zexy…" Demyx began in a soft voice. Zexion shook his head and blew at his bangs.

"But, today… you changed that," Zexion quickly cut in. "T-t" he seemed to choke over what he was trying to say. "Thanks, Demyx. You taught me how to have fun." _Wow… I actually got a thank you!_ "Now, if you'll leave me alone, I'd like to finish my meal without any meaningless chit-chat."

Zexion walked down the empty, white, endless hallways of Castle Oblivion with a thick book in his hand. As usual, his nose was buried in it, but something out of the usual was going on in his mind. The Cloaked Schemer couldn't take his mind off of the day he had had. Unlike his usual days spent in the basement, contemplating why he was alive with no soul to call his own, he had actually enjoyed the day. Against all better judgment, he had enjoyed a day with that idiot Demyx. _Maybe he was smarter than he let on._

Suddenly, the book Zexion was looking at was flipped out of his hands and snapped closed. Zexion stopped and looked at Demyx with anger.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, very dangerously. Demyx tossed his book in the air and caught it deftly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again tomorrow?" he asked, tossing the book up again. Zexion reached out and snatched the book.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, we had fun today!"

Zexion sniffed and clutched his book to his chest, "Says you." Demyx happy expression disappeared.

"But, I thought we did!" he whined. Zexion glared at him, but held back his usual sharp retort because, even though he found it repulsive, he did have fun. "Please Zexy! Please!" Demyx begged. Zexion sighed, the usual sound that came from him, and turned around. He reached absentmindedly into his pocket and tossed the contents to Demyx, who caught it deftly.

"Axe?" he looked between the can and his friend, who was already beginning to walk away. Zexion stopped and blew at his bangs.

"Well, if we're going to hang out more often… you need to at least wear some on-brand cologne," he paused slightly and looked over his shoulder at the gaping blonde. "I mean… you have some serious bo… Demy."

Demyx put on a pout and then noticed the smile playing across Zexy's face. He grinned.

"Hey!" Zexion laughed… for the first time in his life he laughed. It was a bubbling laughter, like that of a brook. It was so random that even he was shocked that it was coming from him. He immediately scowled.

"Y-you laughed?" Demyx stuttered, staring Zexion down. He sniffed.

"Don't be so bilious… I would never," but instead of stopping to face down the blonde, he broke out into a run.

"Hey! Come back! Red alert! Hide your joke books, there's an unfunny stiff stepping out of his shell!"


End file.
